Love Conquers All
by Ami Rotter
Summary: Hermione is sat in front of the fire crying after getting some news she never wanted to her, but can some news from Ron make it that little bit better.
1. Crying by the fire

Hermione was sat by the Gryffindor fireplace at midnight and she'd had the worse day ever and the tears were streaming down her face. She received a letter from her parents to say her dad was considering a job in France and they would have to move meaning she would have to leave Hogwarts. The thought of it made her stomach hurt so much and she couldn't bear the thought of leaving her friends.

To make things worse her so called friends hadn't even notice her distracted behaviour and that she was upset. Ginny and Harry were too interested in themselves and Ron, well, he was just Ron and stuck to the face of Lavender. So now she was sat on her own crying her heart out and she might never see her friends again after Christmas.

"Mione, what's the matter." She heard Ron's voice from behind her and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Oh nothing, I was thinking about Buckbeak and I got a little bit emotional reminiscing." A few stray tears escaped, but she turned he head to avoid Ron from seeing.

"Are you sure? You seem to be a little distracted today; I mean you didn't even put your hand up once during muggle studies." Ron smiled and noticed Hermione managed a small one. "I don't think I've ever seen you sit so still for that long."

"I've had a lot on my mind you know sorry I'll try to be back to my normal self tomorrow and make sure I put my hand up as much as possible. You know maybe it's time I go to bed we do have classes first thing." Hermione made to walk towards the girl's dormitory before Ron grabbed her arm.

"Hermione I've had my mind on a few things that I'd like to tell you about; please could you stay up and listen to what I have to say."

"Could it not wait until the morning?" Hermione let out a big yawn.

"I suppose so." The sad look on his face made her stay. "It's just it's taken me a while to build up the courage and I don't know if I'll still have it in the morning." Ron's voice tailed off towards the end.

"Is everything ok?" Ron blushed when Hermione put her hand on his knee while she was sitting down. He couldn't help but shift uncomfortably with the proximity of her and found it difficult to speak.

"Yeah everything is wonderful, it's just you know I've been feeling these things for a while and I really don't know what to do with them."

"Hang on a minute before you go any further what about you and Lavender is she going to like what you're about to say to me?" Hermione moved on the couch so that she could look Ron right in the eye.

"I don't care about Lavender and to be honest I don't think she cares about me either. The only reason we have any sort of relationship was to make you jealous after Krum." Ron's face still screwed up at the thought of Hermione with Krum.

"Why did you have to bring him up I thought we'd done that conversation."

"I'm sorry, but like I was saying I've been having these feeling for a long time and I'm only now finding the courage to tell you how I feel." He paused slightly to see Hermione's reaction, but it looked almost angry which was not what he wanted. "We've never seen eye to eye so you probably don't feel the same, but I really like you. I like you a lot more than a friend." Ron stopped again and Hermione still said nothing. "Please can you say something?"

"Ron, why did you have to say this? You've made everything worse." Hermione started to cry again.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything I'm such an idiot; look you don't have to say any more I've already made a fool of myself I don't need any more." Ron got up from the couch and walked over to the fire even though his face was already burning with embarrassment.

"No Ron you've not made an idiot of yourself it's just this could never work." Hermione moved over to Ron and wound her hand around his. "The reason I've been so upset today is that my dad has a job offer in France which means we'll have to move away. I really like you to I want to be your girlfriend, but I managed to convince myself that you didn't like me in that way to make it easier to leave. You saying that just made it a whole lot more difficult I don't know how I'm going to go now and not be able to see you every day."

"You have to leave?" Ron turned around so quickly he nearly knocked Hermione over. "You can't leave me and Harry wouldn't last a minute." Hermione chuckled at the thought.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to cope without any of the arguing and doing your homework." She laughed again. "Ron, promise you'll write to me all the time and I actually mean it this time. You never remember and I don't know how I'll cope knowing I won't be able to see you at school."

"Well you don't know you're going for sure and I reckon me and Harry could come up with a way of keeping you here. Maybe you could commute or something, but there is no way you can leave; I've only just managed to tell you my feelings."

"I know and it was a surprise to me I never even knew you had feelings."

"Thanks, you really know how to make a boy feel good about himself. Maybe now you can forget about the insults and let me kiss you before I get too nervous." Ron slowly moved forwards as his heart began to beat faster and faster. He thought it would leap right out of his chest when their lips touched. Hermione couldn't believe this was finally happening after fancying him since third year; she still couldn't believe that she actually fancy him.

Ron was lost in the warmth of Hermione as his hand began to pull her in as close as he could he didn't want to let her go ever. There was no way he was going to let her leave him not now he would do everything in his power to make Hermione stay at Hogwarts.


	2. Hogsmead

Ron woke up with a big smile on his face and by the sore feeling in his cheeks he had been like that all night. He had enjoyed the most wonderful kiss with Hermione last night, but the thought of her having to leave and go to school in France stopped him from getting too happy. Only yesterday Hermione's Dad told her that he was moving to France and she would be going to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts.

"Ron is there something up? You look far too happy for this time in the morning." Seamus yawned as he rolled out of his bed.

"I'm just really looking forward to going to Hogsmead." He tried but Ron found it hard to wipe the smile off his face.

"Yeah right, I think he's been dreaming about Lavender again." Dean laughed and shoved his friend in the shoulder almost causing him to fall over as he put his trousers on.

"God no, I'm over her I mean all we did was snog it just got boring after a while."

"I wish I had a girl who wanted to snog my face off all the time." Neville suddenly stirred.

"Well you can have her I'm sure she won't say no."

After a gentle piss take from his friends Ron was finally ready to go to Hogsmead with his friends and more specifically Hermione. He had spent most of the night trying to come up with a way he could get rid of Harry, in the nicest possible way, so he could spend time with Hermione on their own. He really wanted to spend some time alone with her, but there was a nervousness slowly building in his stomach as he wanted to impress her. He was going to have to try his best today to show Hermione that he could be romantic and not the complete oaf she often thought he was.

"Morning 'Mione how are you doing?" His hand slipped in to hers briefly but moved away just as quickly when their friends turned around. Although they were both happy with their new situation they didn't want to make it public just quite now.

"I'm wonderful and I think I've managed to get Ginny to help us out."

"I thought we weren't going to tell anyone yet." Ron said concerned the cat had been let out of the bag.

"Have faith in me Ron I told her that Harry seemed a bit down recently and maybe she could spend the day with him in Hogsmead to cheer him up."

"Sometimes I forget how good you can be." The pair joined the other Gryffindors for breakfast before heading out for their first trip to Hogsmead that year. It wasn't long before the other students had dispersed and the gang were left by themselves.

"Hermione are you sure you don't mind me leaving you alone with my idiot brother for the day?" Ginny walked alongside her friend.

"I'm sure I want you to be with Harry I'm sure both of you will be happier if you get back together."

"Ok, but don't tell me I didn't offer when you two have an argument." Ginny shook her head and walked over to Harry. After a few moments Harry walked over and said goodbye before he and Ginny wondered to leave Hermione and Ron alone. Before she could do anything Ron's lips had met hers and they were locked in an embrace. Hermione had only ever shared one proper kiss and that was with Viktor Krum. The kiss with Krum had her toes tingling, but this one had her whole body going that she forgot they were in public.

"You know Ron we can't do this all the time." Hermione pulled away.

"Why not I've been waiting for this for years?" Ron tried to pull her back in.

"I don't want this to be like your whole relationship with Lavender I actually want something that means someone. We actually have to be friends too." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and began to walk through the town. "There is a lovely park down by the church that we could have a picnic at."

"We could just go in the three broomsticks." Ron was still just following Hermione at this stage.

"We always go there and the others will be there and I want to give us a chance without people asking us questions."

"Have you brought any food 'cause I'm hungry."

"Ron you are always hungry, how can you not be full ever?"

"You learn to eat endlessly when you live with my mum constantly feeding you. So did you bring any food?" Ron's stomach growled.

"Always with the questions." Hermione laughed. "Of course I have food I knew you would be hungry."

Both Ron and Hermione made it to the park that only she seemed to know about but then again Hermione seemed to know everything. The winter had settled in and snow was covering the ground all over while everyone's breath was frosting up as soon as it hit the air. Ron looked around for a place to sit not wanting to park himself on the cold snow. He had needn't worry as Hermione had it all planned. A rug with a simple warming charm kept the cold away while they sat down to eat the lunch she had brought with her.

"Watcha thinking about 'Mione." Hermione had been a quiet for a few moments.

"I just can't believe that in a couple of months I will have to leave all of this and you guys too. I'm going to miss it so much." Tears slowly began to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry Hermione you know I will come up with a way to convince your father to let you stay." Ron put his hand on hers. "Why is he making you go? It's not like you're staying at home where you're here in the first place."

"He thinks that the academy will be better for me in my final years and he knows what Harry is planning on doing. He doesn't want me to be a part of it even though I've told him no matter where I am I will help you both."

"Maybe he's right I don't know what I would do with myself if you got hurt."

"Oh God don't you start now. I am perfectly capable of looking out for myself and I don't need anyone babying me. Like you said you wouldn't last a minute without me so there is no way I'm not coming so don't even try talking me out of it."

"Well that's me told then isn't it?" Ron smiled broadly. "It's just I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt."

"I can look after myself and I'm sure you'll be watching my back anyway."

Ron and Hermione spent the next few hours talking to each other and forgetting that she was going to leave at anytime. The two friends had made the next step but they still found the ability to keep the grounding that made them friends in the first place, which was a surprise to Ron. Before they knew it they had to leave and return to the castle for dinner.

"Oh do you know I'm glad were going back because I'm hungry." Ron said to Harry as they met up again while Hermione stood behind shaking her head.

"So how was your day?" Harry asked.

"It was good me and Hermione hung out for the day and she showed me parts of Hogsmead I didn't know existed. How was yours? I hoped you behaved yourself with my sister because if you didn't." Harry laughed at his friend who was so protective of his sister.

Hermione walked in slowly behind the group taking in the view of the dominating castle in the wizard skyline. She felt sorry for the muggles, like her parents, who could never see this amazing view.


	3. I have a cunning plan

The silence in the empty library was broken by Ron and Hermione running through the doors and giggling like the naughty school children they were currently being. Fortunately for them, Madam Pince had gone to bed so there was no one to rat them out to Filch, who was currently hunting them down. This all started when Ron decided to have a romantic night walk by the lake, but Filch had seen them and chased them back in to the Castle. Screaming the detention punishments he was going to give them, if he caught them.

"Ron you need to be quieter." Hermione whispered grabbing his hand to try and stop him from moving.

"I think I sat on a book and it's digging in to my back." Ron kept shifting around.

"Seriously Ron, you need to stop or he'll catch us; I have no desire to spend my last few days at Hogwarts in detention. So if you don't mind could you kindly sit still?"

"Hang on, I've nearly got it o..u..t uff." Ron grunted as his hand slipped from underneath him and he fell on Hermione.

"For God sake Ron do you want to be caught?" Hermione laughed, but she fell silent as his they heard Filch enter the library. "Shhh, don't move an inch."

"Oh, I quite like where I am right now." He looked down at their bodies very close together.

"Shush." She blushed as she put her finger on his lips. Ron kissed it before moving her hand away and placing his lips on hers. Hermione's first reaction was to push him away with Filch getting ever closer, but she couldn't hold back with so few days left with him. Her whole body felt like there fireworks bouncing all around it as it did every time he kissed her.

"Come on children, I know you're hiding in here; I can hear you." Filch was definitely getting closer.

"We need to get out of here." Ron whispered while grabbing Hermione's hand. The pair snuck behind the bookshelves they had been hiding next to. Slowly they moved around the room, stopping when they thought Filch might see them, and eventually they reached the door.

"Right now run!" Hermione whispered forcefully. They both ran as fast as they could down the corridor.

"You children! Come back here, I'm going to put you in detention." Filch attempted to run but he couldn't get any speed up with his hobble.

"Oh my God, that was so funny." Ron could barely breathe from laughing as they fell back on to the couch after making it back to the common room. "I really thought he was going to catch us then." They both laughed thinking about the caretaker following them most of the time around the school.

"I can't believe that I'm about to leave in three days." Hermione lent back on the couch and looked Ron right in the eyes. This time it was her who initiated the kiss by grabbing hold of Ron's shirt and pulling him towards her. She held on to him tightly as if her was about to vanish if she didn't keep hold of him.

The next few days were a blur and Hermione tried to spend every waking moment and sometimes sleeping, with Ron. It was the weirdest feeling to her that she would likely never return to Hogwarts, but she knew in her heat that she would remain close with her best friends. Hermione woke up with a pain in her neck and it wasn't until she opened her eyes and looked around, that she realised it she had fallen asleep on Ron. They had spent the night talking by the fire; they wanted to spend as much time together before she left.

It had been a wonderful month with Ron but now was the day she had to finish packing her bags and leave Hogwarts for good. She couldn't believe it had come so quickly and that by the end of the day she would be making her way in a car to France. Even though she was a witch, and could easily apparate to France, her parents wanted to do it like a normal muggle family. So they were going to driver up to Hogsmeade, which would cause a bit of a stir, and they would pick her up from there.

"I need to go and finish packing I will see you in a bit." Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss before going upstairs to her room to put the last of her things away; leaving Ron alone on the couch to fall back asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Ginny screamed in her brother's ear.

"My God Ginny, why would you do this?" Ron fell off the couch and hit the floor with a bang.

"What are you doing asleep? Shouldn't you really be helping Hermione out packing, and spending some time with her before she leaves?"

"I can't sit while she packs; it just reminds me that she's leaving and I can't deal with it." Ron sat back up again.

"Aw my big brother is in love." Ginny put her arm around his shoulders.

"I can't bear that she's leaving and I won't be able to see her when I want; I really don't know what I'm going to do without her. Me and Harry depend on her; I mean how will we get anything done without her?"

"I'm sure I can help, but you will have to pitch in too." Ginny smiled; this was the first time she'd ever seen her brother like this. "I can't believe she is actually leaving. She told me that you had a plan to convince he dad to let her stay, but it seems that didn't work."

"I did have a plan, but you know me and plans they are never normally that good; basically it completely failed. It's not like I haven't been trying; you see the thing is I know she is sad about leaving." Ron looked around the room to make sure no one was around. "But I thought we were both going to try and persuade her dad to let her stay. Sometimes it feels like she's not trying hard enough to stay like she doesn't think I'm worth fighting for."

"Oh is that right you really think that I would just give up on us like that. I'm glad you have that much faith in me." Hermione had come back down to pick up her shoes that she'd left by the couch.

"Hermione where the hell did you come from?" Ron jumped when he saw his girlfriend, who seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Why, did I hear something I wasn't supposed to?"

"No it's not that, I didn't mean it like that. It's just sometime I feel like I'm the only one who wants to keep us together."

"Ronald you are so ignorant I can't believe you don't realise how much leaving is hurting me." Before Ron even had the chance to respond Hermione had run off crying, back to her room. She couldn't believe that Ron had doubted her affections towards him. After hitting her brother over the head Ginny followed Hermione up the stairs to see if she could sort the situation out.

"You know he's just an idiot and he doesn't know what he's saying." She said as she walked through the bedroom door.

"No I'm the idiot for actually believed him when he said he would do everything to make my dad let me stay." Hermione threw that last few items in to her case angrily.

"He is doing his hardest, but it was just a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. He's just spent the last few minutes telling me how much he is going to miss you; I don't think he is going to give up on you two that easily."

"Well if he doesn't want to give up on us then he will have to apologise to me. Now can you help bring my luggage to the Castle gates?" The two girls walked out of the common room with Hermione's luggage in hand. Hermione tried her hardest not to look at Ron while they walked; she wanted to force him in to saying sorry. She was going to be as stubborn as he normally was, because he deserved it. Harry joined the girls while dragging Ron along with him in the hope that he could make it up in the time it took to get to the gates.

"Hermione you are being silly about this; you don't want to leave things with Ron like this." Ginny tried to persuade her friend to fix things.

"I will want him to apologise for doubting me and then things will be ok. He will have to make an apology if he wants to leave things on a good note." Hermione ignored Ron only two feet behind being dragged along by Harry.

"Hermione I'm going to miss you so much." Ginny began to cry as they reached the carriage, which would bring Hermione to Hogsmeade.

"Oh Ginny you better write all the time." She pulled her friend in tightly for one last hug. "And Harry, make sure you take care of me and keep me up to date with your adventures. I will do my best at some point to join you, but I can't guarantee anything." Hermione moved along the line of her friends to Ron. She stared at him for a few moments before climbing in the carriage; neither of them apologising for the ridiculous argument only minutes before.

"You're such an idiot Ron, you better make this up to her." Ginny punched him in the arm.

"It's not my fault I am trying; I do have another plan. I had to let her hate me when she went to make things easier for her."

"You made her hate you? How is that going to help things?" Harry looked confused.

"Yeah, if I know Hermione than she will mope for ages about this so I thought a bit of hatred towards me would make things easier. I didn't have enough time to persuade her dad to let her stay, but don't worry she will be back in no time." Ron had a small grin on his face.

Inside the carriage Hermione was crying her heart out at the thought of leaving her friends, but mostly at the thought of losing Ron.


	4. Letters to France

Ron sat in his room with a piece of parchment on his lap and a quill in his hand; making an attempt to write a letter to Hermione's father. Under normal circumstances Ron would be struggling to write a proper letter to someone. However, the added pressure of trying to persuade Hermione's father to talk to him was making it even more difficult. He hadn't had any time to try this out over the holidays, while with his family, as his mother kept him busy the entire time.

"Ron, are you still sat there? You've been trying to write that letter for about an hour now; what have you got so far?" Harry said plonking himself down on his bed.

"So far?" Ron looked over to his friend quizzically. "I have, Dear Mr Granger."

"Really that's all you have after an hour?" Harry couldn't hide the laugh caused by his friend's ineptitude at writing a letter.

"Hermione coming back here could hinge on this letter so I want to make it perfect."

"I wouldn't put so much pressure on your letter writing, just relax and write down your feelings. I'm sure he will listen to you if you just tell him your feelings for Hermione."

"You haven't made this any easier, I am even worse with expressing my feelings. I only just managed to tell Hermione and I REALLY love her, but telling someone else how I feel about her is just difficult."

"Should I just leave you to it on your own?" Harry asked, starting to move towards the bedroom door.

"I think it's probably best." Ron nodded and looked back down to his practically empty parchment. After another hour Ron smiled down at the parchment content that he could finally send it and it might have some impact on Hermione's father. Despite his content with the letter he didn't really have much hope that it would actually work; it did seem like her father had made up his mind.

"I'm off up to the owlery to send the letter; hopefully Errol will be able to find the house. Although it is a long way for the old bird," Ron said to Harry and his sister, who were sitting on the couch by the fire.

Hermione stood facing the mirror in her new dorm room; she was looking at the blue uniform that she now had to wear. She had already had her early morning French class, which she was required to take to improve her French so partaking in classes was easier. Hermione had to get up an hour and a half before breakfast to take the class. She couldn't interrupt the rest of her studying so she had to do it early in the morning or at the weekend. Doing it at the weekend didn't really appeal to her so she force herself awake during the week so she could have the weekend to write to her friends and get to know the place.

"Hermione are you ready?" Vivienne, her roommate, broke Hermione's train of thought.

"Yeah, I think so." She smiled timidly; Viv had been tasked with showing Hermione around the school and generally keeping her company. This had happened for two reasons; the first was the Viv had the best English of the girls in her dorm and the second was the nicest girl in the dorm too.

Hermione was really struggling to get used to this completely new environment and constantly got lost when she wasn't with her guide. Many of the girls looked at her as if she wasn't supposed to be there and the only bit that kept her going was the letters from Ron and her friends. Looking around her dark arts class and seeing all the eyes staring back at her; she decided that she would take a fight with Draco Malfoy any day over what she was going through now.

"_Right girls I would like to discuss some of the more fearful spells that unfortunately may need to use in the near future. We are in dark times and the Englishman Harry Potter can keep the evil wizards at bay and we may be involved in this."_ Despite the dark tone of the teacher's address Hermione's heart leapt with joy at the sound of Harry's name. She could believe that schools in the rest of the world were preparing for the impending battle with Voldemort, but Hogwarts was being suppressed by the idiots at the Ministry of Magic.

A loud thump on his bedroom window announced to Ron that his owl Errol had arrived back after several days away in France.

"Have you got a response for me boy?" Ron mumbled under his breath as he fidgeted with the tag on the bird's leg.

"So he managed to find his way then? That's a surprise I never thought he would even get there let alone back." Ginny said sitting on her brother's bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron hadn't seen Ginny coming in to the room.

"I was looking out my window and I saw Errol and I thought he must have a response from Hermione's dad."

"Right well ok," Ron was impressed by his sisters speed and quietness coming in to his room.

_Dear Ron,_

_I am pleased to hear about your feelings for my daughter and the care you are willing to give her. I would love to discuss this in person, but I am currently under the impression that she will be much safer here. You have to understand that as my only child I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her._

_Like I said if you can attempt to meet me in any way I can meet you at the local cafe in the town of Cassis, France. Please respond as soon as possible when you know what you can do and I understand that you have school so it may be difficult to meet._

"I have to figure out how to meet him without any of the teachers noticing I'm gone." Ron said once handing the note over to Ginny.

"What's going on?" Harry said upon entering the room.

"Hermione's father said he wants to meet me; I need to figure out how to get to France without anyone noticing."

"We have another Hogsmeade in two weeks." Ginny looked up from the note. "Once we get in to the village the teachers don't really keep an eye on us. You can apparate from a secluded place to the meeting place."

"I don't know if I can do that, I have barely apparated to a different county let alone a different country." Ron shifted nervously.

"You're just going to have to really concentrate, because I don't think we have any better alternatives mate." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh God, I hope I don't splinch. That is all I need when I'm meeting Hermione's dad; walking up to the cafe with an arm missing. That is really going to make him feel safe leaving his daughter with me."

Unaware of the plans that were being put in place to get her back to Hogwarts Hermione ran in to her room crying. She was covered in water that just didn't seem to go away no matter how many spells she tried to get rid of it. She had just endured the most embarrassing moment of her life; while walking in to the study room for her free period a bucket of water fell from the ceiling on to her head. Hermione hated this school and she really wanted to get away; if she wasn't out of here in a month she was going to take things in to her own hands.


	5. Meet the parents

Hermione had barely spent any time outside of her room after the bucket of water incident, almost two weeks ago. It had taken her a good couple of hours to figure out how to get herself dried and now the only places she went other than her room were class and the library. Even then she would try and get to the rooms as quickly as possible so nothing would happen to her.

She tentatively headed towards breakfast which, unlike Hogwarts, was held in the dining chambers in the Palace of Beauxbatons.

"Morning Hermione, how are you doing?" Vivienne was the only girl in the school who actually talked to Hermione like normal. She would sit next to in class and during study time, but it was still a work in progress getting some of the other girls to join them. There was another girl Adrienne, who was beginning to join their group, who sat with them at breakfast for the first time.

"Morning Adrienne thanks for coming to sit with us." Hermione couldn't believe she had got to the stage where she was thanking people for actually talking to her.

"I'm sorry I've been I bit distant; Sophie she said she would do them same to me as she did to you." Adrienne looked really apologetic; Hermione smiled as was really getting the hang of talking French. It had become almost nature now she had gotten past the stage where she had to think about it really hard before she spoke.

"What is her problem with me exactly?" Hermione looked around to make sure Sophie wasn't standing behind her or anywhere near.

"She's a bitch." Vivienne said matter of factly; Viv had been friends with Sophie before Hermione had joined the school. Sophie had asked her to try and make sure Hermione was humiliated in front of the whole school, but Viv had refused and she was expelled from the group of friends.

"She likes to make sure anyone who transfers in to the school is tested; she likes to see how much they can handle. One day someone will give her some payback, but for now everyone is just a little scared of her." Adrienne did the same as Hermione and looked to make sure Sophie wasn't anywhere near her. The group tucked in to their breakfast and no sooner had they finished a loud noise above them alerted the girls to the incoming owls and morning post. Hermione's day just got better when she saw three envelopes drop in front of her and she could barely wait to read them.

"You're so lucky, I hardly get any post. Who are they from?" Viv looked excitedly at Hermione.

"There from my boyfriend and my other friends." Hermione pulled them closely to her; she didn't want to open them here she would do it in her room.

"Oh look little 'Ermione has some letters, I wonder who they're from." Sophie suddenly appeared behind them.

"Don't you even think about it, just leave her alone this once." Adrienne spoke up; Hermione's heart swelled with her new found friend standing up for her. Sophie looked and the trio for a few moments before carrying on out of the hall.

"I am going to go and read these in private, it's just I really want to read this one." Hermione said waving the one from Ron in the air.

"Go for it; we will see you in potions." Viv waved as Hermione legged it back to her room; she had now got the directions down and rarely got lost these days. She loved the days she got letters from Ron and her friends and she he only just got in to her room and the letter from Ron was torn open.

At Hogwarts Ron was finalising his plans to go and see Hermione's father Andrew while the others were wondering around Hogsmeade. He was very nervous for two very good reasons the first was figuring out how to talk to Mr Granger and the other was apparating so far. He had been looking at a picture of it and found an atlas so he had an idea about where he was going, but he still wasn't fully confident that he would get there intact.

"Right do you have everything?" Ginny said making sure he had stuff to help him if he got lost. "And remember they are an hour ahead of us so keep your watch on our time so you don't come back too late." The group made their way to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students who were old enough to leave the boundaries of the castle. Once down in the village they broke off from the others and wondered to the park where Ron and Hermione had their first date.

"Good luck mate, try not to injure yourself. Be careful what you say to her dad too." Harry laughed as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Good luck Ron." Ginny and Harry stood back allowing Ron enough space to concentrate and get the apparation right. Ron focused on the picture and where he wanted to go and all of a sudden he felt himself go. Although it was much quicker than the muggle way to travel it still took a while and Ron had to sit for a few moments before he could continue on his journey.

He couldn't believe how picturesque this place was with the small sail boats in the harbour and the little cafes along the seafront. If it hadn't been for the letters from Hermione telling him how much she wanted to leave he would have given up now.

"Ronald," a voice came from behind him and he turned to see Hermione's father sat at a small table waving him over. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll just have a glass of water; I don't really know what muggles drink." Andrew looked confused for a moment; muggle was never really a work he ever heard that much.

"So you say you love my daughter, but how can I be assured that you will really protect her." Hermione's father got straight to the point not wanting to waste any time.

"I do love her, with all my heart, and I can tell you this I would protect her with my life to make sure she gets home ok. It's not just me, because Harry would do the same we both care for your daughter and we would never let anyone harm her."

"Thank you Ronald I am glad to her that she means so much to you." Andrew smiled as Ron's water arrived at the table.

"You don't have to worry about your daughter; she is the best witch of her generation and she could beat almost anyone. I think she would be better off in Hogwarts because she has people around her with the ability to make sure she is ok. They can do that at Beauxbatons, but not as well as our group of friends in Hogwarts can." Ron was pouring his heart out to Andrew; he couldn't help it, but he wanted Hermione back with him at Hogwarts.

"I will consider what you're saying, but you have to understand I will need to discuss this with my wife. Hermione is our only child and we can't bear the thought of harm coming to her."

"I can't either; I don't think I could live with myself if she was hurt." Andrew nodded at that last comment; he knew now how much this young man cared for his daughter.

"Out of curiosity how did you manage to get so far without your school noticing you had gone?"

"I apparated, it's a way of vanishing and reappearing somewhere else very quickly. We only learned how to do it a couple of months ago."

"You only learned a couple of months ago and you managed to get this far?"

"Yes well I really want Hermione to come back with us at Hogwarts." Ron felt uncomfortable expressing himself like this. The two men in Hermione's life continued to discuss her and the general state of the magical world, but Ron was careful not to tell the whole truth or Andrew would never let his daughter go.

"Right I have to go and I'm sure you need to get back to school so I'll let you go and I will tell you about my decision soon." Hermione's father shook Ron's hand before they went their separate ways.

Ron managed to get back to Hogsmeade and then Hogwarts without anyone noticing he had just been on a trip to France for the afternoon. There was plenty to think about and the decision from Hermione's father couldn't come soon enough.


	6. Back to Hogwarts

Hermione was walking to her charms class she was taken by the head mistress, Madame Maxime, and taken to her room. She had never been in this office before and it was just as spectacular as Dumbledore's.

"Hermione, I have received a letter from your father, about your recent transfer to our school. It is my understanding that he wishes you to return to your original school Hogwarts."

"Hang on, you mean I'm going back?" Hermione couldn't believe what was going on, she had to ask just to be sure that it was real.

"Yes, I received a note from your father this morning and you can return to Hogwarts this weekend. I would like you to continue classes until then, but I will allow you to miss half of Friday so you have time to pack your clothes." Madame Maxime smiled but she also looked annoyed that she had been brought in to the school and was leaving only two months later. "Your parents will be here at 2pm on Saturday and you will leave on the carriage we have arranged at 2.30. Hopefully it shouldn't take long to get back to England."

"Thank you so much Madame." Hermione could barely hold in the smile; so much in fact that her cheeks began to hurt.

"You can go back to your class now and explain that I took you to my office." Hermione thanked her again and almost bounded to her charms class. She found an empty seat next to Adrienne and Viv; she hardly heard the teacher speak the entire lesson. Hermione was sad about leaving the school after finally starting to settle in, but she couldn't wait to see her best friends.

"Hermione, are you ok you seem a little distant in class before? What did you have to go to Madame Maxime's office for?" Viv asked the still daydreaming Hermione.

"Oh I'm sorry she got a letter from my dad. He has said he would like me to back to my old school Hogwarts." Hermione's smile was still plastered across her face.

"That's the one with your boyfriend in England?"

"Yes it's the one I've been going to since I was eleven and I miss it so much. I'm going to miss you two, but I really won't miss girls like Sophie and her followers."

"When are you going?" Asked Adrienne.

"I am going in three days on Saturday afternoon." The girls quieted down as they reached potions where all the students had begun to file in.

"We will have to have a slumber party on Friday before you leave." Viv nudged Hermione with her shoulder.

"Thank you." The rest of the day for Hermione was a complete blur; she didn't take in a single thing during her lessons. She decided not to write to Ron so it was a surprise when she got back; she asked her dad not to say anything as he had told her they had spoken.

In Hogwarts Ron was pacing up and down with a letter in his hand; his owl Errol was staring at him from the perch on the common room window.

"Seriously Ron are you going to keep doing that, why are you been so weird about sending that letter?" Harry turned around from his place in front of the fireplace.

"This is more than just a letter Harry; you have to realise that if I send this letter it will change my life." Ron's voice sounded a little stressed. "The letter has a ring in it."

"Oh that's nice you're sending Hermione jewellery; but why are you so stressed about sending her a ring? I'm sure she'll love it." Harry looked confused.

"You are such a bloke." Ginny joined in hitting Harry on the arm. "My big brother is going to propose to Hermione. I can't believe you're going to do this; what made you suddenly decide?" Ginny walked over to her brother.

"I didn't suddenly decide; I have been thinking about it for a couple of weeks now. I got the ring that day I went to France; I got it before I left from a small shop in the town where her parents live. I can't live without her so I want to make sure that we do stay together. I know we haven't been dating for long, but she has been my best friend for years and I love her. We don't have to get married right away, we can wait until we're ready, but I want to make sure that she wants to stay with me."

"Ron this is amazing, you have to send her that letter right away. I don't see what the problem is here; Hermione is going crazy over there this would keep her going."

"What if she says no to me? Like I said we haven't been dating long and she might think it's too early and say no. I don't think I could cope with that." Ron sat down opposite his friends.

"She would never say no, she loves you so much and she has for a while."

"You think so? She's said before we started dating that she liked me?" Ron's face perked up.

"Definitely, she might not have actually said to me in words that she liked you in that way, but I could see it. Even though I might be a bit of a bloke," Harry glanced at Ginny with that last comment. "You could see the way she was around you, even from our third year. You really should propose to her mate." Ron nodded at his friend's comment and immediately walked over to the window and gave the letter to Errol, who promptly flew off.

"Oh God, I can't believe I've just done that. What happens if she says no; it would be so embarrassing." Ron slumped back in to the couch she had been sitting in. Ron spent the next two days looking out for Errol and then running up to the owlery, but there was still no response from Hermione. Going out of his mind he decided to go down to the kitchen to help out the elves; he had been spending a lot of time there recently.

"I'm beginning to worry about Ron." Harry said back up in the common room while sitting with Ginny. "If he doesn't get a response from Hermione soon he is going to go a bit crazy, I think."

"I know how he feels; you know the whole not getting your feelings reciprocated." Ginny didn't look Harry in the eyes while saying this.

"Look Ginny," Harry tried to get her to look at him again. "I'm so sorry, but I know that things are going to start getting dangerous and I don't want you to get involved in that."

"You've seen what Ron and Hermione are doing to make sure they are going to be together; I'm a big girl I can look after myself."

"I don't want to get you hurt; I don't know if I'm even going to be coming back to school next year."

"What, you've not said anything about this." Ginny looked shocked and surprised.

"I haven't told anyone, because I know people will want to come and I don't want that. I don't even know how things will work out; I haven't even told Dumbledore about my thoughts."

"Harry this is all the more reason we should try to have some sort of relationship if you're going to be gallivanting half way around the world. For God sake Harry, just think about me for once please Harry." Ginny was on the verge of begging, but she wanted to keep some dignity so she didn't actually beg.

"I don't know Ginny; it would even be a long relationship." Harry began to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'm not asking you to marry me I just want you to give us a go." Ginny stood up. "If you don't want it then this is the last I'm going to even mention it." She walked off towards her bedroom.

"Ginny come back; I do want to give us a go." Harry ran to her side. "I'm sorry I've been such an idiot, but all I wanted to do was protect you." His hand slid up her arm to her elbow; Harry pulled Ginny in close before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey I don't think you should be doing that out here." Ron had just come back from the kitchens.

"I'm sorry Ron." Harry laughed.

"I'm glad you have finally seen the light, but now you are together you better be nice to my sister." Ron patted his best friend on the back. "Now I think this calls for a celebratory drink."

"Can I join?" The group turned to find Hermione standing behind them with her luggage.


	7. Hermione's Return

"Oh my God Hermione, your back!" Ginny squealed; Ron said nothing, but ran straight over to Hermione and hugged her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He muffled in to her shoulder.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." She didn't let the hug go; she wanted to keep hold of Ron for as long as possible.

"Erm did you get my letter?" Ron finally moved away from the hug.

"Yes I did, sorry I didn't reply but I wanted to do this in person. Ronald Weasley, and I can't believe I am saying this, I would love to marry you."

"Oh thank God." Ron was initially relieved before joy took over his whole body and kissed Hermione; not even realising that half the Gryffindors were staring at them. It wasn't until Harry coughed loudly alerting them to the audience they were now receiving. Ron's face went red as he looked around the room; Hermione just laughed and ran to hug her friends.

"I can't believe your father let you come back." Harry smiled.

"Well apparently a certain red-haired boy came to visit him and convince him that I would be ok if he let me come back to Hogwarts; Ron's face went even redder. "So what are we supposed to be celebrating?"

"Well you mean apart from you deciding to marry my idiot of a brother?" Ginny laughed.

"Hey don't say things like that or she might decide to change her mind." Ron interrupted.

"Harry has decided to actually go on a date with me."

"It's not like I didn't want to go on one with you in the first place." Harry defended himself. "Anyway Ron, I know you want to stay with Hermione, but we have quidditch practice." He dragger his friend off and out through the portrait hole, leaving the two girls behind.

"So are you happy then you are marrying my brother?" Ginny had missed some female company instead of just Harry and Ron.

"Yeah I'm really happy, I think it might be a while before it actually happens. I mean I love him, but I'm not really ready to become a wife. It's just I don't want to lose him again and it will happen eventually. What about you and Harry then are you happy about that?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping by the time he decides to leave school he won't want to leave me."

"What do you mean when he decides to leave school?"

"Oh crap," Ginny wish she hadn't just said that. "Erm, don't tell anyone because I wasn't supposed to tell anyone either. Harry thinks he might not come back for next year; he is going to try and find Voldemort. It think he knows something he hasn't let on to us; he's been going off on trips with Dumbledore."

"Well if he plans on leaving and going after Voldemort then he must know that we will go with him; there is no way we will let him go on his own."

"I know and I think that's why he didn't want to tell anyone."

"Ginny we have to find out what he's up to, because we can't let him go on his own. He might think he's fine, but he needs some help."

"I know we have to get him to let us in." Ginny moved over to the same couch as Hermione. "I am so glad you're back."


End file.
